Geniesse alles oder nichts
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Profite de tout ou de rien. Comme quoi la folie ne rend pas folle, au contraire, tel un savoureux miel, elle attire même les plus fous ...
1. Chapter 1

**Halloa !**

**J'ai été prise d'une envie aussi subite qu'inutile, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime me faire des kiffs !**

**J'vais vous poster certains de mes OS que j'ai déjà écrit y a quelques temps pour la plupart, comme ça, bah pour pas vous mentir, j'fais le tri :'D**

**Celui-là, j'le kiffe, parce que, de une, il est comique, de deux... bah il est super comique : D ! Donc voilà, j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager, histoire que vous riez un peu ^^**

**Au début il était se finir ainsi, mais suite à de nombreuses demandes, et surtout à des idées productrices, j'ai écrit une suite, que je vous poste juste après :P**

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß !**

* * *

« Ich kann ja auch dann mal Fun haben »

_Ca t'dit on va à la ducasse ?

Cléo me regarda comme si une corde me poussait sur le front. Ou bien comme si un bouton concurrençait l'Etna et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Ou bien comme si j'avais une plantation de salade entre les dents. Ou pire encore, comme si ... Nan en fait là j'ai plus d'idées.

Elle se releva – elle était avachie sur son pieu, à la limite c'est son sien, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et vit sa vie, hein – et prit appui sur un coude – le droit pour être précise, sachant que je suis assise de ce côté de sa chambre, sur sa chaise à roulette. D'ailleurs j'm'éclatais à tourner dessus lorsque j'ai eu cette magnifique idée – nan moi la modestie, j'l'ai pas eu à la naissance, mes parents l'ont troqué contre un beau bébé, héhé ...

_La quoi ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux bizarres.

Oui, il lui faut un certain temps avant que tout ce qu'on lui dise monte au cerveau. Ne surtout pas faire attention, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique chez elle.

_Du-casse, répétais-je en hachant les syllabes. Mais ch'uis con moi aussi ! m'écriais-je en me tapant le front, comprenant enfin le malentendu.  
_J'te l'fais pas dire.  
_Connasse.  
_Wouh-hou ! Descends de Plouc-land Angie chérie, j'risque pas de comprendre le flougaboulien.  
_Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de zarbe.  
_Héhé, on a la classe ou on l'a pas !  
_J'te rassure, toi tu l'as pas, répliquais-je avec un grand sourire.  
_C'est quoi ta ducasse ? maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe, vexée que j'eus le dernier mot.  
_Ducasse, mot d'origine pas d'ta langue, qui veut dire dans le langage des gens normaux – ou plutôt pas normaux vu que personne connaît... Oh nan j'ai mieux, du langage des gens de ma normalité, voilà c'est mieux – fête foraine.  
_Tout ça pour ça ? Tu pouvais pas dire « fête foraine » direct ?  
_Bah ... Nan, souriais-je de toutes mes dents.  
_Tu kiffes te compliquer la vie, hein Angie chérie.  
_Cléo la zéro, ta gueule sinon j'te fais bouffer tes ongles.

On se regarda en chien de faïence avant d'exploser de rire.

_Bon, d'accord ou pas d'accord ?  
_D'accord !  
_Tssss... J'dis ducasse c'est la fin du monde, et là avec fête foraine c'est genre ça t'recharge les batteries...  
_Bouge ton derch au lieu de ruminer.  
_Si j'veux concurrencer les vaches, c'est mon problème.

Elle rigola et me tira hors de sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions dans la gueule du loup. Implanté en plein milieu du centre ville, ce géant empiétait sur les parkings, bloquait la circulation et faisait le bonheur des plus petits – tout comme des plus grands. En gros, elle débordait de toutes parts. Pire que la graisse d'une baleine. Gott j'ai d'ces expressions, moi...

Nous n'étions que toutes les deux, mais ça suffisait amplement – nous ne souhaitions pas faire fuir tout le peuple. Quoique ç'aurait été pratique, pas besoin de faire la queue aux manèges ! -, surtout qu'on risquait de croiser des potes. A moins qu'ils se soient tous fait enlever par les E.T. Oui, ch'uis fana des E.T !

On fit un premier tour de repérage, une barbe à papa chacune à la main, après avoir bien entendu enfilé une gaufre. Nous, des goinfres ? Jamais d'la vie. On est pires que ça ! Tandis que Cléo mangeait tranquillement sa friandise, je m'arrêtai brusquement, en extase. Vous voyez la Fresque de la Chapelle Sixtine, peinte par Michel Ange ? Mais si, celle où deux gus se pointent du doigt ! Et bah enlevez un gus, mettez moi à la place, et vous verrez comment j'étais à cet instant précis.

_Wouuuuuuuuuuh ! Cléo de ma vie, je veux faire ça ! m'exclamais-je en lui montrant le manège, cause de mon émerveillement soudain.

Pulsion. Un bout de fer de quarante mètres avec à ses deux extrémités quatre sièges, donc huit en tout – ouais moi aussi ch'uis étonnée du fait que je sache aussi bien compter. Cette espèce de bras articulé tournait en rond dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, et encore dans un autre. J'eus soudain l'impression qu'il existait plusieurs sens. Ok, dis comme ça, ça a franchement l'air nul. Au début elle me fit penser à une grande roue. Mais dès que j'ai vu que la vitesse prenait de l'ampleur, que les gens criaient à tout va, et que les sièges tournaient sur eux-mêmes, des étoiles illuminèrent mes yeux. Je voulais vraiment le faire, à tout prix. Quitte à ce que je dus faire le grand écart sur une barre verticale à Hawaï, que je fus obligée d'embrasser la tête du premier vieux dégarni qui passât dans le coin, ou encore, à ce que dus me dessaper en public, jusqu'à ce que je restât en chaussette s'il le fallait. J'n'en avais franchement rien à foutre. Je voulais monter dessus. Je suis plutôt du genre casse-cou, et tout ce qui est à sensation, faut que je goute, même si j'me casse quelque chose, c'est pas grave, ch'uis une Super Zéro, j'ai le don de régénérescence. Cléo regarda mon sourire béat avec inquiétude, mâchoire crispée, les dents qui grinçaient à dix kilomètres à la ronde, le regard fou de quelqu'un qui voit la fin de sa vie toute proche. Ola, j'la connais la petite, et ce coup-là, j'le sentais pas.

_Euh... Angie, t'es sûre de toi, là ?...  
_Bah bien sûr ! Tu m'fais pas confiance ?  
_C'est pas ça, c'est juste que, t'imagine, le truc il s'casse, ou bien on reste coincées en haut, ou bien y a le feu et tout explose, répandant notre cerveau aux quatre coins de la ville, ou encore...  
_Cléo, la positive attitude ! Allez, je t'en supplie amour de ma vie ! lui demandais-je en battant des cils.  
_Oh, t'as fait une rime, ricana-t-elle nerveusement, les trippes déjà serrées alors qu'elle ne faisait que regarder.  
_Cléo, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !  
_Tiens c'est bizarre, j'allais dire la même chose...  
_Aie pitié d'une pauvre fille en manque de sensation extrême, la suppliais-je en m'agenouillant devant elle, mains croisées en une fervente prière, toute entière à ma subite dévotion. Je ferai tout pour toi ! Je t'épouserai même, si tu daignais m'accorder ce privilège ! Oh ma muse, toi que j'aime, que j'idolâtre et que je contemple du haut de ton pitit mètre, accepte ma main et viens avec moi !  
_Putain Angie ta gueule... grimaça-t-elle avec un rictus gêné. Relève-toi, tu m'fous la honte !...  
_Jamais de la vie ! Monte zur le manèze avec moua et z'arrêterai, dis-je puérilement.  
_T'as vu la vierge. Je monterai jamais là-dessus !  
_Oh ! m'exclamais-je toujours aussi théâtralement en ouvrant grand la bouche. Tu oses me faire cet affront ! Tu ne m'aimes pluuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! me plaignis en feignant de pleurer. Qu'ais-je fais au bon Dieu pour que tu me rejettes de la sorte ?  
_Tu m'as fait me taper la pire honte de ma vie et de toute l'histoire de la honte.  
_Oh t'exagère, elle a pas d'histoire, la honte... Bon d'accord, répondis-je devant son regard insistant de serial killeuse avant de me relever.

Le temps d'épousseter mon magnifique bagguy - oui parce qu'il est vraiment magnifique mon bagguy, vous imaginez même pas à quel point ! Il est bleu foncé, les poches sont magiquement peinturlurées de jaune et de bleu clair, avec de loufoques traits blancs qui ... Je secouai la tête en voyant l'air pas commode de mon amie, arrêtai là ma contemplation, puis accrochai son regard et lui répétai en une litanie sans fin « s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... »

_Tu m'feras pas flancher, me prévint-elle.  
_Très bien. Toi & moi, c'est fini ! Je divorce ! décrétais-je en lui tournant le dos et en croisant les bras.

Et, tout à ma puérile bouderie, j'entendis quelqu'un dire exactement la même chose, mot pour mot, à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Piquée par la curiosité et l'admiration pour cette personne géniale – bah ouais elle dit les mêmes choses que moi, elle est donc aussi géniale que moi ! – je tournai la tête et vis un homme grand, les cheveux noirs, bouder exactement comme moi, tournant le dos à un de ses potes – enfin, j'imagine que c'est son pote, sinon ça craint s'il dit ça à un inconnu. Si, si, j'vous jure, ça craint ! Et pour cause, j'ai déjà testé ...

_Allez, putain, boude pas, si tu tiens tant à y aller, vas-y tout seul, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça.  
_T'es fou, toi, j'y vais pas tout seul ! s'exclama mon copiteur de boudage.  
_Angie, tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? me demanda Cléo, attirant de niveau mon attention vers elle. T'as qu'à aller faire joujou, mais moi il est hors de question que j'y aille, j't'attends ici.

Je me retournai brusquement, subitement ramenée à ma p'tite vie de solitaire qui pouvais pas manéger dans ce monde de brut. Je la fusillai faussement du regard et lui rétorquai la même chose que le gus à quelques nuances près, y ajoutant même ma touche personnelle.

_T'imagine si entre temps j'me fais agresser par les yétis des étoiles, ou bien kidnapper par les E.T des montagnes !  
_Arrête de fumer... T'es née comme ça ou t'as pris trop de coke ? Si t'y vas pas, on va voir ailleurs alors.  
_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !... Ze veux faire le manèze... boudais-je une fois de plus, limite les larmes aux yeux tellement ma frustration était grande et mon désir protubérant.

Je regardai l'attraction s'actionner une fois de plus. Le regard hypnotisé, je suivais le moindre de ses mouvements, le cou relevé à l'extrême - j'm'en foutais des torticolis, moi ch'uis une rebelle ! Un léger coup d'œil vers la gauche et je vis que le mec était dans le même état d'extase que moi. Il dut sentir que je l'observais puisqu'il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses beaux yeux se rivèrent dans les miens et, durant quelques secondes, je crus contempler quelque chose de plus immense que l'océan lui-même. Puis, prise d'une pulsion soudaine – bah ouais le manège s'appelle bien Pulsion ! -, je m'approchai de lui, revêtue d'une assurance que je ne possédais pas du tout, mains dans les poches, une nonchalance parfaitement bien calculée collée à mon attitude.

_Salut. J'ai vu que tu voulais monter mais qu'ton pote était pas totally agree.

Oh, aurais-je omis de vous dire que j'étais bilingue ? Et bah voilà, maintenant vous le savez ! Mon père est américain, ma mère anglaise, et mes grands parents étaient des colons de la Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée. Nan en fait c'est pas vrai.

_Comme ch'uis dans le même cas et que j'refuse d'y aller toute seule, j'me demandais si tu voulais pas venir avec moi, repris-je avec un air de chien battu.  
_Ok, pas de problèmes.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise. J'ai rêvé, j'ai pas rêvé ? Telle est la question. Que quelqu'un me pince. Euh, nan, en fait, j'ai pas envie de souffrir du bras. Je souris de toutes mes dents. Il a dit ouiiii ! P'tite danse de la victoire intérieure - oui parce que ch'uis ok pour me taper la honte mais des fois ça fait vraiment mais vraiment pitié ! - et on se dirigea vers le vendeur de ticket après qu'il ait tiré la langue à son pote. J'le kiffe déjà ce mec, il est aussi gamin que moi.

_Bah... Angie !... s'exclama Cléo.  
_Trop tard, j'te quitte, tu veux pas manéger avec moi, alors j'manège avec mon nouveau poto !

Je rigolai devant sa tête surprise et toute choquée. Une fois que mon nouveau poto, comme je me plaisais à dire, eut pris les places, on s'installa en toute logique dans les sièges. J'étais surexcitée. J'allais faire mon manège ! Ma vie prenait enfin tout son sens ! Bientôt je serais célèbre ! Connue dans le monde entier comme la meuf qui ... exagérait toujours tout. Hm. J'assume encore aujourd'hui.

_Au fait, moi c'est Linke, se présenta-t-il.  
_Enchantée, souris-je.  
_Hm. Là t'es censée me donner ton prénom.  
_Je sais. Mais sachant que je viens de bouffer un truc, j'veux pas prendre le risque que tu m'retrouves pour me déglinguer quand j't'aurai gerbé dessus ! expliquais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Pas le temps de parler plus longtemps que l'attraction s'ébranla. Je poussai un cri de joie & d'excitation. En route pour le Paradiiiiiis !

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous descendions, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre, comme si on allait sombrer d'une minute à l'autre. Nos jambes tremblaient à un point inimaginable – enfin plutôt les miennes quoi – et on n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. En tout cas, j'avais tout de même un énorme sourire de mongole collé aux lèvres. J'avais fait mon manège ! Je regardai Linke et constatai qu'il avait le même que moi.

_Tu peux m'dire ton prénom maintenant, me chuchota-t-il.  
_Angie.  
_Oh Angie, Ahiiiiiiiingie ! chanta-t-il en caricaturant un singe égorgé à trois bras.

Je rigolai devant cette parfaite imitation venue tout droit d'un film d'horreur mixé d'un film porno sans actrice à poil. Il me rejoignit et on se mit tranquillement à délirer, copiant Mike Jagger, avant de retrouver nos amis qui avaient, quant à eux, commencé à sympathiser. Nous fîmes rapidement les présentations et j'appris que son pote répondait au doux nom de ...

_DAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID !

Ouais, voilà, j'allais le dire. Linke lui sauta gentiment dessus – mouais, tout est relatif, hein... - et lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue. Cléo s'approcha doucement de moi et me murmura à l'oreille une question des plus existentielles : comment faisait-il pour sortir des conneries aussi grosses que moi ?

_Ouais, c'est bien, gentil Linke, t'auras un nonos si t'es sage, hein... Bon, c'est pas que j'veux casser ton trip, vieux, mais on va devoir y aller, les mecs vont se demander c'qu'on fout. Et tu connais Timo, ajouta-t-il d'un air blasé.

Je compris d'emblée comment était ce Timo et décidai d'exploiter le filon – ne jamais me tendre une aussi belle perche.

_Ouais les mecs, faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine que vous soyez en pleine partouse. Si ça se trouve il serait déçu de pas être invité !

Linke me regarda bizarrement. J'sais toujours pas pourquoi mais j'le sentis mal, là...

_Pourquoi ? Une partouse t'intéresserait ?

Cléo rigola en voyant que je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Elle me le paiera. Mais pour le moment, c'est de lui que je m'occupe. Heureusement pour moi, je me repris à temps.

_Oh mais si t'y participes mon cher, ce serait un réel plaisir !

On se défia du regard avant d'exploser de rire. Ils nous emmenèrent ensuite voir leurs potes – bon d'accord on a, j'ai, un tout petit peu insisté, histoire de bien pouvoir me venger, quelque chose de correct, dans les règles de l'art ! – avant que l'après-midi se terminât. Malheureusement pour nous. J'échangeai un regard avec Linke et nous eûmes la même idée. Comme des enfants, il m'attrapa la main et nous nous mîmes à courir vers le manège, délaissant nos amis qui restèrent sur le cul en nous voyant nous enfuir. Un regard ébahi, un sourire échangé, et nous montâmes une dernière fois dans le Pulsion...


	2. Chapter 2

« Geniesse alles oder nichts »

_Angiiiiiiie ! hurla Cléo à plein poumons, faisant s'envoler tous les n'oiseaux sur les toits alentours en un bruissement d'ailes effroyable.  
_Beuuh... arrivai-je, dépitée, lèvre retroussée dans une mimique de bouderie. Je t'ai déjà dit de rajouter quelque chose après, tu sais genre Angie la magnifique, je t'aime, t'es la meilleure, je veux un enfant de toi. Un truc classe, quoi.  
_Hm. C'est cool, répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment, d'un air je-m'en-foutisme total. Bon, t'en fais quoi de... ça ?

Et avec une mimique de dégoût, elle me tendit pile sous le nez une chaussette sale, vert caca d'oie-marron-jaune-noire, entourée de mouches tellement l'odeur était insoutenablement fétide. Hm. Ca fait zi-zir. Tenue à l'aide d'une pince à spaghettis, elle tenait absolument à me la faire manger dans la mesure où l'espace séparant la chaussette de ma bouche était infime. Malheureusement – ou plutôt heureusement pour moi -, j'avais déjà déjeuné, et même petit-déjeuné si on prenait en compte l'heure tardive à laquelle je m'étais levée - vacances oblige.

_Cléo ! T'es fou, faut pas la j'ter ! C'est ma saussette porte pas malheur ! Je l'ai depuis toujours ! Je suis même venue au monde avec. Je l'avais quand j'ai passé tous mes exams, quand j'ai rencontré tous mes ex – bon après elle m'a pas garanti que j'allais rester avec ... -, et même quand j't'ai connu. Tu peux humainement pas la jeter. Montre-lui que t'as un cœur. Et déjà, ne profère pas d'obscénités pareilles devant elle, elle est fragile, tu pourrais la choquer. Fais-lui un bisou.  
_Euh... Mouais. Là tu rêves, ma vieille. Tu peux au moins la laver un minimum parce que si ça continue comme ça, on devra la mettre dans un sas de quarantaine de décontamination. J'tiens pas à attraper l'Angie-pathologie, moi, non merci.  
_Pfff, figure-toi que ce serait un honneur. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse. Je sais que ch'uis ton modèle et que tu rêves de moi la nuit !  
_Vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourde... Euh, non, en fait, j'préférerais être sourde !

Je secouai la tête devant son cas désespéré – ouais, j'aime bien inverser les rôles -, et attrapai la chaussette. Hors de question qu'elle la lave ! Elle ne devait pas savoir que la cradossité – ou en tout cas la mienne - ne me fait pas peur vu la tête écœurée qu'elle fit. Quoique, si, maintenant elle devrait être au courant.

Ca faisait désormais trois semaines que nous partagions un appartement. Nos parents avaient enfin cédés sous le nombre incessant et protubérant de nos attaques. Armées de missiles de détermination, on leur rabâchait les oreilles avec cette idée de colocation depuis un an, trois mois, douze jours, sept heures, trente-neuf minutes et vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq, vint-six... Enfin, plusieurs secondes. Je crois qu'ils ont accepté parce qu'on les avait gavé à mort et ils avaient dû se dire que des vacances annuelles ne leur ferait pas de mal. A nous non plus à vrai dire. J'étais certaine que lorsqu'ils avaient vu notre dernière valise quitter leur sol, ils avaient soupiré, s'étaient écriés « bon débarras ! » et avaient fait une grande teuf. Un peu comme nous. Mais sans les conneries, ni les litres d'alcool. Non, dans ce domaine, personne ne pouvait me battre. Enfin...

Je posai ma chaussette dans ma chambre – bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je la jetai sur le sol comme une vulgaire... bah chaussette – puis, alors que je m'apprêtai à m'affaler sur mon tas de détritus – enfin, mon lit, quoi ... -, Cléo arriva, les yeux lançant des éclairs. J'émis un couinement de surprise et de peur, comme si on égorgeait un mammouth à trois cornes, et souris de façon crispée.

_Ma Cléo d'amour, ça va bien depuis tout à l'heure ?...  
_Angie, si tu tiens pas à c'que j'te foute à la porte, t'as intérêt à faire de gros, mais gros efforts.  
_Qu'est ce j'ai encore fait ? demandai-je en soupirant et en m'affalant enfin sur mon lit.  
_Ca, dit-elle en levant son bras ( tiens, tiens, réminiscence. Combien de fois allait-elle me faire la même scène de ménage ? A c'que j'sache, on n'était pas mariées. Bon, pas encore, d'accord. ) C'est mon string ! Alors pas touche ! T'es dégueulasse. Et depuis quand t'en mets ? T'as largué tes boxers ?  
_Non. J'les mets par-dessus.

Elle siffla et sortit en claquant ma porte. Paiiiiiix ! Sauf que d'un coup, ça devint un peu trop bien beaucoup silencieux pour moi, habituée subitement à des cris et des foudroiements de n'oeils. Résolue alors comme jamais à entendre des cris et encore des cris – et autre que ceux de Chester Bennington ou Matt Tuck pour une fois -, je me levai prestement, toujours en forme pour enquiquiner ma coloc préférée ! Bon à la limite, je n'en avais qu'une... Malheureusement pour elle !

Je retournai donc vers Cléo, avachie sur le canapé, à zapper. Oui, depuis trois semaines, la zappette était devenue son activité préférée. Elle tenait absolument à se muscler les pouces pour enfin pouvoir me battre lors de notre prochain combat poucial. Elle avait de l'espoir. Ne pas lui briser ses rêves de suite. Je m'affalai à ses côtés et ouvrit une bière – c'était comme ça que je m'entrainais pour ma part, normal quoi -, après avoir préalablement été la chercher dans la cuisine, la sirotant tranquillement devant... Les Feux de l'amour.

_Cléo, change.  
_Non ! Brenda va avouer à Jason que Camilla n'est pas sa vraie mère et que Britanny est sa fille, et pas celle d'Harry comme il le croyait ! En plus Jessica est vivante, Ralf l'a ressuscité en l'embrassant, c'est trop cool !  
_Hein ?  
_Brenda va avouer à Jason que...  
_Nan mais laisse bet, j'm'en branle.  
_Bah pourquoi tu demandes alors ?  
_J'ai jamais rien d'mandé !  
_J'adore quand tu t'excites, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, fière de son coup.  
_Rah j'te déteste, sale brune ! m'exclamai-je en me levant, contrariée d'avoir entendu mes propres cris au lieu des siens – je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais !  
_Toi aussi t'es brune, cria-t-elle dans ma direction.  
_Fuck ! répliquai-je en enfilant mes tongs. J'sors faire un tour, j'me fais ièch. ( se faire ièch = se faire chier u.u' )

Et sur ce, je m'exécutai en faisant exprès de claquer la porte. Je collai mon oreille au bâtant et entendis Cléo râler. Contente de ma connerie, je descendis les escaliers des trois étages – trois étages, mon Dieu, c'était trop affreux ! – et débouchai sur la rue. Ipod dans les oreilles, je me délectai d'un peu de musique, un petit sourire aux lèvres dû aux paroles de Sido – ce mec est excellent, ma parole ! Mains dans les poches, lunettes de soleil sur le nez – attention, pas n'importe quelles lunettes ! Vous voyez celle de Madonna ? Et bah c'était pas celles-là -, je soupirai, mécontente, en me rendant compte que j'avais oublié ma casquette. Je ruminai quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber, ragaillardi par le son de Rage Against The Machine – oui, parce que bien que j'me fringue comme une espèce de caillera du bac à sable, j'étais bien évidemment capable d'écouter autre chose que du rap. Ne jamais juger les styles musicaux des gens sur leur apparence vestimentaire, merci bien, ça m'éviterait de m'énerver. D'ailleurs pas que les styles musicaux ...

Je détachai mes cheveux et les laissai pendre sur mes épaules, se balançant au gré du vent – et heureusement il y en avait un peu aujourd'hui, sinon la chaleur aurait été intenable – et au gré de mes hochements de tête pas si discrets que ça. Je me déhanchai mentalement – si, si, c'est possible -, en kiffe total sur la musique. Jusqu'à ce que mon ipod n'en fasse qu'à sa tête et me balance une musique absolument pas joyeuse. Certes, elle était très belle, mais le hic, c'était que je n'avais absolument pas envie de me mettre à chialer en plein milieu de la rue. Frustrée, je changeai de chanson jusqu'à en trouver une de mouvementée.

A ce moment, j'arrivai devant un magasin. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire devant the magasin. Dieu bénisse mes pieds pour m'avoir amenée jusqu'à lui. Je me retins de baiser le sol devant la porte, sûre de me voir refuser l'entrée pour cause de folie contagieuse – si c'était vraiment le cas, tout le monde serait déjà atteint d'Angie-pathologie depuis... un bail. Un énorme sourire aux lèvres, j'y entrai... Et en ressortis une bonne heure plus tard, après m'être trouvé de beaux shorts hawaïens et de magnifiques bermudas de toutes les couleurs. Je kiffe les boutiques de mecs ! Je rentrai alors illico-presto chez moi, joyeuse comme tout. Hm, j'étais contente d'avoir déboursé la moitié d'ma tune, j'devais être maso...

Arrivée à l'appartement, je constatai que Cléo était toujours avachie devant la télé – cette fille était perdue d'avance, elle finira vieille fille dans un monastère pour bonnes sœurs adoratrices de singes poilus, dans la mesure où, en plus de n'rien faire de ses journées, elle ne connaissait rien à la vie ! Si, si, c'est vrai, elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui était bon : elle n'aimait pas le hip-hop ! C'était une honte. Je me promis alors de la sauver de cette affreuse destinée et de refaire toute son éducation. Désespérée, je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne me préoccupai pas de son cas pour le moment. Bah non, à cet instant j'étais trop obnubilée par mes achats !

Je filai dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires. Je balançai mes bermudas sur mon lit et constatai qu'en fait, j'en avais un nombre assez conséquent. Au moins de quoi en mettre deux par jour chaque semaine. Ah mais avec ça, on n'était jamais sûr de rien ! Et si ça s'trouve, j'en manquerai bientôt. Je notai mentalement dans un coin de ma tête de repasser par le magasin. Cependant, j'étais pour le moment confrontée à un dilemme atroce. Mon armoire était trop petite. Adoptant l'attitude du Penseur de Rodin, je me mis entièrement à cette tâche herculéenne, élaborant des calculs de plus en plus complexes où s'entremêlaient les hypoténuses, les théorèmes de Pythagore & Thalès, les tangentes, sinus & cosinus, ainsi que les carrés du cube de la mesure. En gros, je m'emmêlai les pinceaux avant de finalement faire un tas et tout jeter en boule et de refermer le plus rapidement possible la porte. Foala, c'était rangé ! Sauf qu'en me retournant vers mon lit, je constatai avec horreur et désespoir que j'en avais oublié.

A ce moment Cléo arriva et s'affala sur mon lit – et le restant de mes bermudas. Hallucinée, j'ouvris de grands yeux.

_Mes bermudaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! Tu les as tués ! Shame on youuuuuuuuuu !  
_Oups. 'Scuse.  
_Nan j'te 'scuse pas ! Oh mein Gott, j'crois ils respirent plus ! Mes bermudadininouchounet ! Vous m'entendez ? Répondez à maman ! Cléo ! Faut leur faire du bouche à bouche !  
_Angie ?  
_J'veux pas les perdre, ils sont trop jeunes pour mourir. Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein verdammt Gott !  
_Angie ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? T'as craqué ton slip.  
_Euh... Non, je dirais plutôt ton string, répondis-je en souriant, gênée.  
_Quoi ? Je vais te ...  
_T'as assassiné mes bermudas ! m'exclamai-je pour toute défense.  
_Tssss... Plaidoyer de merde.  
_Gnia, gnia, gnia. Assassinatrice.  
_Prout. Bon, pour m'faire pardonner j'te propose une sortie.  
_Maintenant ? Mais j'viens d'rentrer !  
_Et bah tu ressors. Tu sais, tu renfiles tes claquettes, tes lunettes, et tu repasses le seuil de la porte pour atterrir une fois de plus dans la rue.  
_Nan mais ch'uis pas te-bê, j'avais compris. J'm'appelle pas Cléo la zéro, moi !  
_Non, juste Angie la ... la nulle !  
_D'où tu vois qu'ça rime ?  
_On sort ? reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
_Crève, rétorquai-je, sûre de moi.

Elle sourit. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Et ... dix minutes plus tard, j'étais de nouveau dehors. Rah, elle me le payera ! M'enfin, si à chaque fois que je disais ça, c'était le cas, je serai archi milliardaire aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, ce n'est toujours pas le cas.

_Oh ! Angie ! Tiens donc, une boutique de lingerie féminine... déclara-t-elle angéliquement quelques minutes plus tard.  
_Ouais, c'est cool.  
_Rentre, m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, ahurie, puis la regardai, bouche bée.

_Quoi ? articulai-je.  
_Tu vas t'acheter des strings au lieu de piquer mes miens.  
_Ouais, c'est ça, t'as vu la vierge.  
_Si c'est toi, alors ouais. J'l'ai même vu dans des situations très, très compromettantes.  
_Mais bien sûr.  
_Si, souviens-toi la fois où tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans les chiottes, sur la plage. On a du faire venir le maître nageur – pur beau gosse en puissance, mamamiaaaaaa ! – pour qu'il défonce la porte, devant touuuut le monde. Et on t'a retrouvé, t'étais...  
_LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA ! criai-je soudainement en me bouchant les oreilles. C'est bon, ta gueule, j'ai compris. Hm. Tu veux une glace ? essayai-je pour changer de sujet.  
_Non. On va là, reprit-elle, têtue, en pointant la même boutique du doigt.

Je marmonnai des obscénités, bras croisés, tête baissée, yeux noirs d'une gamine de trois ans qu'aurait pas eu la poupée qu'elle voulait – sachant aussi que je n'aimais pas les poupées -, le pied tapant rageusement le sol.

_Hey !... s'exclama soudainement Cléo en scrutant l'horizon. Ca serait pas Tom, là-bas ?  
_Au s'couuuurs ! Planquez-moi ! m'écriai-je alors en fonçant droit devant moi – c'est-à-dire dans cette maudite boutique de mes deux.

Cléo rentra tranquillement à ma suite, l'air fier d'elle – la voir comme ça commençait sérieusement à me gaver -, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je sortis de ma cachette de string, l'un d'entre eux me restant sur la tête, en comprenant qu'elle m'avait bernée. Je venais de me faire avoir comme un bleu. Quelle honte. Le pire je crois, c'était que cette ruse, elle l'avait déjà utilisé, et je tombais à chaque fois dans le panneau... Les yeux lançant des éclairs, j'enlevai ce qui me servait de couronne d'un geste sec et rageur, le jetai au sol derrière moi, et m'avançai, menaçante, vers Cléo. Prétexter mon pot de colle pestiféré pour me faire entrer, c'était pire que déloyal.

_C'était un piège !... sifflai-je. Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? A moi ?  
_Oh, je t'arrête toute de suite, tu me refais ta tirade sur le mariage & un divorce définitif et j't'enferme dans une cabine !  
_Pffff ... Hm, à la limite... me repris-je, si ch'uis avec le mec, là-bas...

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, me contentant de me mordre la lèvre avec envie, lui montrant d'un hochement de tête discret – bon, après chacun sa définition de la discrétion bien sûr – un mec, dos à nous, et, il fallait le dire, assez bien foutu.

_Là, je te reconnais, rigola Cléo. Mais tu trouves pas ça chelou qu'un mec soit dans une boutique de lingerie ?  
_Bah... Oh mein Gott ! Si ça s'trouve il est gay ! Ou pire ! Il fait des partouzes avec ses potes, et comme ils ont pas d'meuf, l'un d'entre eux doit se déguiser. Huhu, j'vois bien le truc, genre porte-jarretelles, strings en daim, cravaches, lassos, menottes, tout l'tralala !

Cléo me laissa partir dans mon délire en secouant la tête, blasée.

_Bon alors, tu prendras lequel ? me demanda-t-elle en commençant à regarder les sous-vêtements. C'lui-là, t'aimes pas ?  
_Euh... Il est rose. Avec des p'tites fleurs !  
_Et alors ?  
_Mais ch'uis pas Barbie !  
_Roooh, t'as pas d'goût.

Offusquée comme jamais, j'ouvris la bouche et laissai échapper une exclamation de dédain. Puis je secouai la tête et abandonnai l'affaire, prétextant qu'elle devait être malade. Surtout pour me sortir des âneries pareilles...

Je faisais tâche dans ce magasin, et j'aimais pas trop bien beaucoup ça. Je sentais les regards assassins des vendeuses dans mon dos, mais dès que je les regardais, elles me souriaient hypocritement, l'air de rien. Bande de bâtardes. Mais je ne dis rien. Il ne fallait pas nier que je ne passais pas inaperçue, déjà par mon entrée pour le moins originale – pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait faire compliqué ? -, ensuite par mon timbre de voix un tout petit peu élevé – rien qu'un peu, hein ! Bon d'accord, on m'entendait à trois kilomètres à la ronde –, et pour finir par mon style... hors contexte dans un tel endroit. Oh bah quoi, je pouvais bien mettre des bermudas pareils avec de la lingerie fine. Non ?... A moins qu'elles ne me regardassent bizarrement parce qu'elles s'imaginaient que je faisais des trucs pas très catho le soir et qu'elles étaient jalouses de n'pas être invitées. Oh mein Gott ! Elles me faisaient de l'œil ! Il fallait absolument que je leur dise que j'étais là contre mon gré, et que le soir, le seul truc zarbe que j'faisais, c'était éclater de rire devant ma série préférée. Je ne tenais pas à les voir débarquer chez moi, vêtues de leurs marchandises. Non merci. Je secouai la tête et vis que Cléo avançait. Je la suivis donc dans le dédale de rayons.

_Putain mais il est immense ce magasin. Sûr qu'elles peuvent m'violer si j'me perds... ruminai-je. Oh pis on a perdu l'mec aux belles fesses, il pourra pas m'sauver, ajoutai-je, dépitée. Si ça se trouve, il met des strings pour exhiber son derch, rigolai-je bêtement. Bon, on s'en va ? enchainai-je. Me dis pas que les gens mettent trois milliards de strings différents ! T'en prends un wasard et foala, tu fais pas ièch.  
_Mais tu vas arrêter d'te plaindre, oui ! s'exclama Cléo en se retournant et en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Surprise, je lui rentrai dedans. Je laissai échapper un « aïe » stupide et me frottai la tête. Boudeuse, je me tus. Mais pas pour très longtemps.

_Pfff... Ch'uis deg, j'voulais voir la tête de Belles-Fesses-Man...  
_Angie !  
_J'ai rien dit ! protestai-je véhément.  
_R'garde celui-là, me pria-t-elle en me montrant encore et toujours un string.

Honte à moi, j'avais failli oublier qu'on était dans un magasin où y avait que ça. J'pouvais toujours crever pour une glace. Oh oui... Une belle glace à l'italienne avec de la vanille, du chocolat, des boules de sucre multicolore, des petits gâteaux, de la chantilly, un cône de cinquante-quatre centimètres de diamètre histoire d'avoir de quoi se goinfrer...

_Euh, Angie ? Tu baves pour le string ?  
_Hein ? Non, j'pensais à aut' chose.  
_Hm, j'préfère pas savoir.  
_Mais ch'uis pas une perverse !  
_Dis-le encore plus fort, rigola-t-elle, amusée de ma réaction.

Je me renfrognai tandis qu'elle me montrait différents modèles dont – il fallait bien le dire – je n'en avais franch'ment rien à foutre. Elle s'ébahissait devant des bouts de tissus. Je sentais le coup venir : elle allait s'en acheter plein, et je ressortirais les mains vides. Classique.

_Hey Angie, tu m'écoutes ?  
_Hein ? Que, qui, que, quoi, dont, où ? Mais où est donc or ni caaaaar ?  
_Tssss... J'me sens aimée.  
_Y faut.  
_Même pas tu m'dirais que tu m'aimes ! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
_C'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais plus parler de mariage.

Blasée à un point inimaginable, elle baissa les bras, abandonnant mon cas désespéré. Et ce au sens propre. Seule entre des rayons bizarroïdes, je commençai légèrement à flipper. Les vendeuses allaient en profiter pour m'violer ! Mein Gott, j'étais persuadée en plus que le string bleu voulait ma mort. Errant alors à travers les rayons, avec un stylo pour seule arme – attention, tout objet devenait une arme de torture ultra méga dangereuse et de destruction massive entre mes mains ! Surtout pour moi... -, je me la jouai à la GI Jo, l'oreille aux aguets. Et plus j'avançai sur la pointe des pieds, plus j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de la porte. Mais c'était un vrai labyrinthe, ici ! Il fallait que je sorte, j'avais la clé, le temps était bientôt écoulé, je ne souhaitais pas rester enfermée dans un endroit pareil, à attendre le venue de La Boule ! Maman, j'étais trop jeune pour mourir ! Je me giflai mentalement et repris mes pensées. Ne pas craquer, Angie, si je craquais, j'étais foutue, et les strings me sauteraient dessus pour me dévorer vivante ! Sans ketchup en plus, quel manque de goût.

Avançant toujours à pas de loup, j'entendis soudainement le plancher craquer. Retenant mon souffle, je m'immobilisai, aux aguets. Entendant le bruit se rapprocher, mon souffle s'accéléra, mon stylo me parut dérisoire, je désespérai de ne pas avoir assez de place dans ma banane pour une kalachnikov. La prochaine fois, je sortirai directement avec le sac de voyage de compétition, là au moins j'étais sûre d'avoir de la place. Je décidai donc de m'éloigner d'un pas rapide, très rapide – en gros, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, mais ça faisait tellement couarde que le mieux est de dire « je partis d'un pas guilleret & léger dans la direction opposée à ce petit bruit de rien du tout » -, le regard rivé derrière moi en cas où String-monstre me pourchasserait. Mais toute entière à mes arrières, j'en oubliais le devant. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je percutai quelque chose. M'écroulant au sol, je poussai un cri de peur. Me parvenant en un écho qui n'était pas le mien, je constatai que la « chose » hurlait aussi. Si j'avais été dans un dessin animé, je me serais évanouie et me serais réveillée au Paradis des gens qui ont rien fait du tout, mangée toute crue par la « chose ». Malheureusement, c'était pas la fiction, c'était la réalité.

Lorsqu'enfin nous arrêtâmes d'hurler – enfin, plus la « chose » que moi, bien évidemment ... Et d'ailleurs, Dieu merci pour nos oreilles, pauvres martyres, rescapées d'une guerre effroyable -, je reconnus la « chose ». Je retins un hoquet de stupeur mais laissai échapper un « la putain d'sa grand-mère ! », digne signature d'une Angie en folie qui dut lui donner immédiatement confirmation de mon identité. Rouge comme une écrevisse trempée dans du ketchup qui aurait fait une overdose de piment fort, je priais je-ne-sais-qui pour me retrouver dix-huit pieds sous terre. Timidement, ma main s'aventura vers le rayon à ma droite et happa un tissu que je m'enfilai sur la tête, comme si ainsi je changeais d'identité – il était vrai que j'apparaissais encore plus con. Chouette, je confirme. Espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il ne fut jamais porté, je ne bougeai toujours pas, en beug total. Même si mon cerveau ordonnait à mes jambes de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, histoire d'imiter l'autruche à des kilomètres de lui.

Celui que j'avais naïvement pris pour une « chose » me dévisagea, toujours sur les fesses. On n'avait pas l'air fin comme ça, c'était ça qu'était l'avantage. Et ce fut avec un plaisir dissimulé que je me rendis compte que c'était lui Belles-Fesses-Man.

_Angie ?

Surprise qu'il se souvint de moi et encore plus de mon prénom, je ne faillis pas à ma réputation et me retournai, feintant de chercher une Angie. On ne sait jamais, il y aurait pu en avoir une autre derrière moi ! J'enlevai alors la culotte de ma tête, et toussotai avant de prendre la parole. Mais encore sous le choc, aucun mot de daignât sortir de ma bouche. Je me contentai donc de me pointer du doigt, une mimique d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_T'as perdu ta langue ? sourit-il, amusé. J'crois me souvenir qu'elle était plutôt du genre actif.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je piquai un énième fard. Comme s'il comprenait enfin le malentendu, il voulut se reprendre.

_Non mais j'voulais pas dire ça, bégaya-t-il. Han putain...

Je me mordis la langue pour essayer de retenir mon énorme sourire et empêcher le moindre fou rire de ma part – chose particulièrement difficile, soit dit en passant. Une douce chaleur s'empara de moi à la simple pensée qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Il m'obnubilait entièrement depuis l'épisode de la ducasse. Depuis ce fameux jour, j'étais un peu moins folle, et un peu plus taciturne et lunatique. Pour le plus grand malheur de Cléo. D'un coup, des flashs de cet après-midi-là me revinrent en mémoire. C'était totalement déplacé mais je ne pus les empêcher. A chaque fois que Cléo m'y faisait repenser, je la maudissais ardemment. Mais à peine cette pensée élaborée que je la regrettais déjà. Je savais que c'était sous le coup de la colère. Et à vrai dire, j'étais énervée contre moi-même. Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, une réticence absolue s'emparait de moi. Parce que je n'avais pas su le retenir. Je n'étais pas douée pour ça. En fait je n'étais douée que pour les conneries. Et il avait dû penser que je n'étais qu'une simple fille, certes un peu plus j'tée que les autres, mais au final banal. J'avais rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois de lui prouver le contraire. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que j'obtienne son numéro. Ou pour commencer que je le lui demande. Chose que je n'avais bien évidemment pas fait. C'aurait été trop simple sinon. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je le rencontrais, comme ça, par hasard. Dans une boutique de lingerie. L'information ayant enfin fait son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau – ouais bah il lui faut du temps, hein -, je souris, taquine.

_Dis donc, poto, qu'est ce tu fous ici ? Tu t'es mis aux strings ?  
_Hm, feignit-il de réfléchir. A vrai dire, j'espérais te trouver ici. J'me disais bien que tu devais être mannequin des seins.  
_Mais bien sûr ! Ca te déplairait pas, hein ?  
_Pas du tout !

Se relevant enfin, Linke me tendit une main aidante. Je l'agrippai et époussetai mon bermuda.

_Bon, et sans dec, pourquoi t'es dans une boutique de lingerie féminine ? Envie de faire plaisir à ta copine ? Sauf que tordu comme t'es, j'te vois plutôt mettre la tenue sexy, déclarai-je en rigolant.  
_C'est vrai, j'avoue, j'y ai déjà pensé. Mais nan. Si t'es pas là c'est pas drôle.  
_Dommage, répondis-je en feintant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase – phrase qui me donna quelques rougeurs par ailleurs. Ca aurait fait un bon dossier à divulguer sur le net sinon ! T'es tout seul ?  
_Jan est avec moi. Et toi ?  
_Cléo.  
_Entrée de force ?  
_Comment t'as d'viné ? Elle m'a quasiment trainé ici, et a usé de subterfuges innommables pour me faire entrer. C'est une honte. Et toi alors ?  
_Jan voulait se faire un kiff. J'savais que ça risquait d'être marrant, du coup j'l'ai suivi pour le fun. J'avoue que ch'uis pas déçu du résultat. J'ai pu te voir, une culotte sur la tête, ajouta-t-il pour mon plus grand déplaisir, et c'était marrant, effectiv'ment.  
_Bâtard ! La honte quoi. Tu m'diras, j'ai l'habitude, terminai-je en même temps que lui.

Je le fusillai du regard. Il me sourit et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous trouvâmes enfin le chemin du retour. A trois pas. Putain, la honte. J'aurais su que c'était si près, j'aurais pas paniqué à ce point... Non mais n'importe quoi, je n'avais nullement paniqué ! Quelle idée. Angie la magnifique ne paniquait pas, c'était incompatible avec elle. Nous arrivâmes enfin au rayon où j'avais remarqué Belles-Fesses-Man. 'Fin, Linke quoi. Il fallait que j'arrête de l'appeler comme ça... Et que je me sorte de la tête l'image de son beau p'tit popotin. Arg, ça risquait d'être dur !

A ce moment, Cléo nous fonça dessus, et me sauta dans les bras. Je la retins de justesse. Euh non, en fait, je ne l'ai pas retenu et nous nous étalâmes de tout notre long sur le sol. Moi en dessous bien évidemment, écrasée par un cachalot brun aux yeux marron clairs. Je suffoquai exagérément, cherchant mon souffle théâtralement. Cléo décida – enfin ! - de bouger son derch et par la même de me laisser libre accès à un peu d'air. Juste un peu, j'en demandai pas énormément. Comme si je venais de sortir de l'eau après avoir failli me noyer, je pris d'immenses goulées d'air & grimaçai horriblement histoire de bien lui montrer à quel point j'avais frôlé l'asphyxie totale.

_On a entendu un cri effroyable, dit-elle en s'en foutant royalement de ma gueule. T'as rien ? ( ah non en fait elle s'intéressait un petit peu à moi ) J'ai direct pensé à Charles Manson, ressuscité, qui était sorti de sa tombe pour te trucider les ongles ! T'es sûre que tu vas bien, tu fais des grimaces bizarres ? Pis j'te jure que le cri qu'on a entendu...  
_Hm, merci, ça va. Et le cri, c'était pas l'mien... J'crois Linke est castré, expliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur en le regardant. Il a une voix de meuf en chaleur au Liban quand il hurle, rigolai-je.  
_Woh, la ferme. T'as vu le monstre que j'ai rencontré aussi, répliqua-t-il en boudant.  
_Voui. Si par monstre, t'entends déesse-tellement-magnifique-que-sa-vue-m'éblouit-de-sa-sublime-lumière, alors oui, tu as raison, poto.  
_Pfff. Salut Cléo. T'as pas vu Jan ? Un nain blond.  
_Si, si, j'sais qui c'est, merci. Et... Bah il était là y a deux secondes.

A cet instant précis, nous entendîmes un bruit, du genre un grand « clac », comme si une main percutait violemment une joue. Et quelques secondes plus tard, nous vîmes arriver un Jan penaud qui se frottait une joue sur laquelle était imprimée en rouge vif une main. Trop forte, j'avais deviné du premier coup – l'habitude de mettre des baffes je pense.

_Ah bah elle y est pas allée de main morte ! constata Cléo.  
_Qu'est ce t'as fait cette fois ? demanda Linke en habitué.  
_Bah rien !... J'lui ai juste demandé son numéro.  
_Et ?...  
_J'te jure que j'lui ai à peine effleuré les fesses !

J'explosai de rire devant l'air dépité de Jan.

_Mon pauvre vieux, compatit Linke en hochant la tête. Tu sais pas t'y prendre. Attends j'vais t'montrer. Angie ? enchaina-t-il.

Levant un sourcil curieux, je me tournai vers lui et attendis, bras croisés, de voir quelle pouvait bien être la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à me sortir. Subitement, je pris peur. Je n'avais pas fini de rédiger mon testament ! Et ma tombe n'était pas prête ! Ah, j'savais que j'aurais du faire comme les Pharaons et la préparer au moins dès ma naissance.

_Angie, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

Je souris, amusée, oubliant toutes les idioties que mon cerveau venait de produire.

_Dès que je suis entré, j'ai senti ton angélique parfum qui embaumait l'air.  
_J'en mets pas.  
_C'est ton odeur naturelle alors, répondit-il sans se démonter. On t'a dit sûrement déjà dit que tu sentais particulièrement bon. D'après moi, c'est le reflet de ta beauté, afin de satisfaire même les aveugles. Une beauté telle que toi, tout le monde devrait pouvoir la voir.  
_Oh, Linke !... m'exclamai-je en ne me forçant pas tellement que ça à rougir, et pour cacher ce phénomène, je m'éclatai à imiter une charmante et ... affreuse blondasse siliconée.  
_Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ce soir ? ajouta-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, le regard fiévreux et pris une pose lascive avant de rejeter mes cheveux dans un geste à la L'Oréal – parce que moi, je le valais tout le temps.

_Ce soir ?... Oh mon Dieu, Linke, j'peux pas attendre aussi longtemps ! J'ai envie de toi, là, tout de suite, sur ce sol, devant les gens, RAF ! m'écriai-je en lui sautant quasiment dessus.

Il bégaya, pris de court, et surtout pris à son propre jeu. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je me collai à lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou – joli tatouage, j'préfère le mien – avant de collai mes lèvres sur sa peau et de soufflai, produisant un son tout ce qu'il y a de moins charmant – oui, du genre ... « prouuuuut ». Je me détachai ensuite, à moitié morte de rire. Dégouté à mort, il me regarda sans comprendre puis sembla enfin percuter la vanne.

_Oh, tu veux jouer à ça...

Souriant de façon mutine, je me passai la langue sur les lèvres. Mais bizarrement, lui aussi sourit. Hm, quelque chose clochait. Fronçant les sourcils, je le vis se diriger vers la première vendeuse venue.

_Excusez-moi ?  
_Oui monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?  
_Oui, je voudrais savoir où sont vos cabines d'essayages.  
_Au fond du magasin sur votre gauche. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Na mais vas-y, qu'elle le drague encore plus ouvertement ! Non, je n'étais pas jalouse, je ne voulais juste pas qu'elle foute mon plan à l'eau, nuance.

_Euuuh ... Non merci, ça devrait aller. Et... elles sont fermées par des rideaux ou des portes ?  
_Des portes. Pourquoi ?  
_Non, pour rien. C'est parfait, merci.

La vendeuse le regarda avec suspicion, tandis que je dardai un regard curieux sur lui. Et sans même me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, collée à la paroi, Linke devant moi, dos à la porte. Woh. Je repris mes esprits en secouant légèrement la tête. Là, une chose était sûre, je ne risquais pas de retenir mes pulsions. Attendant patiemment je-ne-sais-quoi, je fixai inconsciemment ses lèvres avec avidité. Posant ses mains de par et d'autre de ma tête, il sourit, amusé.

_Et bien, on dirait bien que le chasseur est chassé...  
_Hm. Je... j'vois pas d'quoi tu parles. Mon Dieu, c'est une impression où il faut chaud ici ?...  
_Angie ? Tu crois au coup de foudre ?  
_Bah, dans un magazine un jour j'ai lu qu'un gars s'était fait foudroyé, donc voilà, quoi. Oh, pas ce genre de coup de foudre... Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher d'esquiver.  
_Hm, non, pour rien...

Et doucement, il avança son visage du mien. Alors que nos lèvres étaient à quelques micromètres l'une de l'autre, on frappa à la porte, nous faisant violemment sursauter. Linke toussota et recula. Arg, le con ! Puis non, le con, c'était celui qui venait de frapper ! Enervé, Linke se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

_Quoi ?  
_Monsieur ! Sortez immédiatement de cette cabine ! s'offusqua la vendeuse.  
_Non merci, j'ai pas fini d'réaliser mon fantasme ! répliqua-t-il en claquant la porte au nez de la vendeuse.

Eclatant de rire, je lui agrippai la main et le tirai hors de la cabine, sous le regard outré de la vendeuse, qui risquait de faire une crise cardiaque. Une vraie pimbêche c'te meuf ! On sortit de la boutique en courant, se retrouvant dans la rue en un rien de temps. On avait perdu Jan & Cléo mais Linke ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. En fait, tout ce qu'il fixait était mes lèvres. Je m'amusai à faire des grimaces mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Changeant alors de tactique, je me baissai afin d'accrocher ses yeux.

_J'te gêne, tu l'dis, hein.  
_Ouais, j'vois plus tes... Euh... Non, pas du tout, se reprit-il à la dernière minute.  
_Ouais... Alors comme ça tu voulais réaliser ton fantasme ?  
_Hein ? Euh, non, c'est que, euh, bah en fait, je ... Raaaah mais pourquoi t'es pas sourde ?

Explosant de rire, je lui agrippai le col de son T-shirt et l'approchai de moi.

_J'te préviens direct, poto : tu baisseras pas ce soir, susurrai-je avant de finalement l'embrasser, goûtant enfin au fruit pas si défendu que ça ...

* * *

**Et voilàààààà ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu : ) **


End file.
